


The Mermaid

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Ones On The Other Side [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Dehydration, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Mermaids, Swimming Pools, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “Bruce. I need you to do me a favor.”“Are you alright?” Bruce asked instantly.Dick didn’t answer. “I need wet towels and a water bottle to my location.”“Nightwing, are you hurt?” Bruce demanded.





	The Mermaid

Raising an Incubus was as hard as Bruce figured it was going to be, especially as Dick got older. He was thankful, at least, that Dick met Kori who knew what he was on the spot and was more than willing to help out.

Growing up, Dick had taken to calling hugs and forehead kisses - any touch really - ‘snacks’, saying they held him over and helped some when he was hungry, though they weren’t like a full meal.

The hardest part for both of them, Bruce supposed, was the first gala Dick attended where someone had called him an Angel.

They rolled with it, after all. It turned out, Sunday - the Angel Bruce had met so many years before - had been wrong. Humans knew damn well about Angels and Demons. They just couldn’t tell who was who and the creatures weren’t allowed to reveal themselves.

So humans took one look at Dick’s beautiful eyes, hair, complexion and dubbed him an Angel.

After the death of one of Dick’s closest friends, Roy Harper who was another Incubus, killed for what he was, they determined that pretending Dick was an Angel was the best choice.

It was hard at first, to get used to caring for a Demon, but Dick mostly held Bruce’s hand through it all.

So one evening they were on patrol, fifteen year old Dick taking over the East of Gotham and Bruce taking the West. Dick had recently changed his name from Robin to Nightwing, using a suit with blue markings on the chest and arms, along with finger stripes.

_ “It’s what I look like without the Glamor magic on, B.”  _ Dick had explained when Bruce asked.  _ “All Incubi have a calling card. These are mine.” _

Bruce had never seen those markings on Dick, but he believed the Incubus.

So they were on patrol and it was getting late. Dick wanted to do one last run of Crime Alley before heading in so Bruce was continuing to patrol until the eldest said he was ready.

Things never go according to plan.

Just as he was about to reach out and make sure Dick was alright, the Incubus beat him to it.

“Bruce.” his voice was soft and melodic. Tempting to anyone who wasn’t Bruce. Anyone who wasn’t a Seer, immune to Dick’s sinful charms. “I need you to do me a favor.”

“Are you alright?” Bruce asked instantly.

Dick didn’t answer. “I need wet towels and a water bottle to my location.”

“Nightwing, are you  _ hurt? _ ” Bruce demanded.

“No,” Dick replied, voice still soft and gentle. “But I...I found a young boy. Two years younger than me. He’s...he’s a mermaid and he’s really dehydrated, B.”

A Mermaid. Bruce blinked. Those were real? “Of course,” he finally replied. “Is he okay?”

“Depends on how long you take with the water,” Dick replied, half joking half serious. “His name is Jason.”

 

………….

 

When Bruce arrived, Dick made grabby hands for the water. “Wrap him in the towels, gently,” Dick ordered while using his tail to help him unscrew the cap on the water bottle, one arm occupied with holding the boy gently. The merman - Jason’s - eyes were ocean blue and glazed wirth pain and dehydration as he glared at Bruce, untrusting.

Bruce figured it was Dick’s power that was the only reason he trusted the Incubus to be close to him at all.

“He’s under your control,” Bruce commented as he carefully wrapped the boy’s broken, dry skin in cool clothes.

Dick scoffed, rolling his eyes under the mask. “That’s not how this works, B,” he told him as he held Jason drink from the water bottle.

“He’s a mermaid,” Bruce repeated, helping Dick stand and lift the dehydrated boy into his arms after the water bottle had been finished.

“Yes and he’s dehydrated,” Dick replied. “So if we could please get him back to the manor and in the bath?”

“Even better,” Bruce replied, leading Dick out of the dilapidated apartment building to where the batmobile was waiting. “The pool.”

 

……………

 

Dick must have fallen asleep at the pool side because he was rudely awoken by a large splash of water in the face. Once he’d sat up, spluttering and coughing and wiping the water from his face, he looked towards the pool and found Jason watching him, mostly submerged.

“Hi,” Dick said cheerfully, sitting cross legged. “My name is Dick.”

Jason blinked slowly before lifting his head out of the water. “You tricked me,” he muttered.

Dick winced. “I know, I’m sorry,” he replied. “You were just really dehydrated and your skin was dry and I was afraid you were going to-”

“What are you?” Jason demanded, not coming any closer.

“A Demon,” Dick replied honestly. “An Incubus. I tricked you, yes, but I needed you to trust me. We needed to get you help.”

“We,” Jason repeated, coming a little bit closer. “You and Bruce Wayne?”

“Yes.”

“Bruce Wayne is Batman.”

“Yes,” Dick replied, even though it wasn’t a question. “Look, I understand if you’re uncomfortable here but…” he shrugged. “I really really don’t want you back on the street. You might die.”

“And what’s the alternative?” Jason demanded. “You gonna send me to juvie or some shit?”

“No!” Dick couldn’t help but shout, eyes wide. “God, of  _ course  _ not!”

“Then what?”

“You could stay here,” Dick offered. “You wouldn’t have to live on the street anymore and I certainly wouldn’t mind having a little brother.”

“And what about Wayne?” Jason demanded. He was close enough now that his hands, light blue webbing between each finger, were clutching the side of the pool as he gazed up at Dick with distrust in his eyes. 

“Bruce is a Seer,” Dick explained, leaning down to be closer to Jason. “And I mean...he’s raised me.” he sighed. “If you don’t want to stay-”

“Would you feed me?” Jason asked, eyes narrowed.

“Of course.”

“Whatever I want?”

Dick couldn’t help but laugh. “Jason, I’m an Incubus with a  _ very  _ specific diet plan. I’m sure B and Alf wouldn’t mind catering to whatever you need.”

Jason was quiet for a long time. “I’ll stay for a week,” he finally decided. “If I like it, then I’ll stay for good.”

“Fantastic!” Dick cried, beaming. Jason scowled, blaming it on the Incubus’s powers for the flush he felt in his cheeks. “I’ll go tell Bruce, see if Alfred can get you anything to eat. What do you want?”

“As long as it’s seafood, I don’t care,” Jason replied. “I prefer shrimp.”

“I’ll let Alfred know and be back as soon as I can,” Dick replied, leaping to his feet and all but darting out of the natatorium.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
